Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
The power to possess speed enhanced beyond that of a normal member of the user's species. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Extreme/Hyper Speed * High-Speed * Near-Superhuman Speed Capabilities User can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including acceleration, friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Applications *Accelerated Metabolism *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Tasking *Accelerated Thought Process *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Momentum *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Stamina *G-Force Adaptation *Slow-Motion *Speed Throwing Techniques *Accelerated Movement *Acceleration *Aim Dodging *Cyclone Spinning *Dashing *Deceleration *Intangibility *Molecular Oscillation *Multi-Speed Movement *Shockwave Flick **Shockwave Snap *Speed Combat *Speed Defense *Speed Growth *Speed Maintenance *Speed Shrinking *Speed Strike *Time Travel *Tornado Creation *Unaffecting Speed Variations *Bodily Vibration Manipulation *Flash Step *Elemental Speed *Invisible Speed *Soul Speed *Speed Swimming *Telekinetic Speed *Temporal Speed *Warping Speed Levels *Peak Human Speed *''Enhanced Speed'' *Supernatural Speed **Type I: User can travel at or beyond the speed of sound, at a super-sonic level. **Type II: User can travel at at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting them hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **Type III: User can travel near, at, or beyond the speed of light. *Absolute Speed: User can travel infinitely fast. Associations *Acceleration Immunity *Action Adaptation *Charge! *Disproportionate Force *Electrically Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Recovery *Enhanced Reflexes *Flight *Focused Time Perception *High-Speed Flight *High-Speed Reflexes *Mobile Tasking *Molecular Acceleration *Speed Mode *Speed Perception Limitations *Without Acceleration Immunity user will suffer from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities. **Breathing may be difficult due to high speeds, unless one has Enhanced Lung Capacity. This may be especially troubling when carrying a passenger. **May cause burning and extreme heat from the friction of speed. ***May require heat-proof clothing for protection. *User's physical state affects their speed and endurance. **Unless user has Self-Sustenance, they need extreme amounts of calories because of Accelerated Metabolism. *May have effects on the user's aging, increasing or decreasing it. *Users of Supernatural Speed can utterly outspeed the users. *May be temporary in effect and limited in continuation depending on the user. *Speed doesn't necessarily mean maneuverability, some users may have problems with inertia and tight corners. **Traction may be a problem. *Can be nullified by Speed Cancellation. *Weak against Speed Theft. *Susceptible against Gravity Manipulation due to the change in body weight. Known Users Comics Anime/Manga Literature Video Games Known Objects Gallery Comics 326520-125635-speed large1.jpg|Speed (Marvel Comics) Spitfire.jpg|Spitfire (Marvel Comics) Captain America 0001.jpg|Steve Grant Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics) File:Enhanced_Agility_by_Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Winter Soldier's Enhanced Speed.jpg|Winter Soldier's (Marvel Comics) speed allowed him to save Hawkeye's life as he is able to move fast enough to exit a building as it is exploding. 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Zippy_Lad.jpg|Pat/Zippy Lad (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Scourge the Hedgehog Official Artwork.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Minabenbates.png|Mina Mongoose (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Video Games Samsu Speed Booster.gif|Samus Aran (Metroid) can travel at blinding speed using the Speed Booster power up Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Foxyrunbrightened.gif.gif|Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) is extremely fast for an animatronic. Delsin Rowe using light speed with neon.png|Deilsin Rowe (inFAMOUS: Second Son) is able to use neon energy to move faster than a normal conduit. Anime/Manga File:Mikoto's_Lightning_Speed.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Scientific Railgun) riding an electrical current to move at lightning speed. Flash Step by Raditz.gif|Raditz (Dragon Ball Z) demonstrating his amazing speed on his brother. Meta Cooler Instant Movement.gif|Meta Cooler (Dragon Ball Z) can use Instant Transmission and travel faster than even Super Saiyan Goku File:Raika's_Lightning_Teleportation.png|Raika (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) transforms into lightning and moves instantly to anywhere electricity flows. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|Tenpouin Yuuki (Code: Breaker) can move at the speed of sound. Raiton no yoroi.png|A (Naruto) coating himself with electricity to drastically increase his reaction time and speed. Third Raikage's Lightning Armour.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) possessed great speed that was fast enough to dodge Naruto Uzumaki's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken twice. Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Flying Thunder God.gif|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) was well renowned for his speed and often regarded as the fastest living shinobi earning the nicknamed the Yellow Flash. Hiruko Swift-release kekkei-genkai.gif|Hiruko (Naruto) uses the Swift Release kekkei genkai to move at incredible speed. Heike Masaomi Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi's (Code; Breaker) ability of Light allows him to travel at light speed. Tezuka Aoi.jpg|Tezuka Aoi (Alive: The Final Evolution) Flash Step by Saitama.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) demonstrating his inhuman speed. File:Soru.gif|An unrivaled master of the Rokushiki, Rob Lucci's (One Piece) uses Geppo and Soru to pick his opponents apart with great speed and his Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard allows him to move even faster. Niji instant movement.gif|Vinsmoke Niji (One Piece) thanks to his DNA being modified has extreme speed that rivals his younger brother Sanji. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Despite his bulky muscular appearance, Younger Toguro's (Yu Yu Hakusho) speed increases upon his Percentage Power. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) was a fast and agile fighter and with his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, this goes way beyond even a master such as Byakuya Kuchiki.... File:Ichigo's_Bankai_Shunpo.gif|...using his Bankai's high speed in conjuncture with Shunpo he can move at hyper speeds. Del Diablo.jpg|Chad's (Bleach) speed is above that of an average Human. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|In addition to having greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) is noticeably craftier and more agile in his movements than Ichigo. Senmaioroshi.gif|Lisa's speed is considerable and she regularly uses it to supplement her swordsmanship skill. nassassinclass_c001_-_p006_utopia.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) can travel at the speed of Mach 20. Chimera's speed.PNG|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) is among the fastest Chess Pieces. Her speed is on par, if not greater than MÄR's fastest team member, Dorothy. Kung Fu Frog's speed.GIF|Despite its ridiculous appearance, Guardian ÄRM, Kung-Fu Frog’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) speed is amongst the greatest of all guardians. Enhanced Speed by Hou Ken.png|Despite his large and muscular frame, Hou Ken (Kingdom) can move as fast as the eyes can see. Tou's Speed Slash Kingdom.png|Tou (Kingdom) demonstrating his amazing speed during his dual with Rinboukun... Tou's Faru and Feru mincemeat melee.png|...and cutting down enemy soldiers before they can register his movements. Enhanced Speed by Fu Tei.png|Fu Tei of Zhao (Kingdom) is quick enough to dodge Shin's signature sword slash. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) Stand, Star Platinum. Movies Turbo-Snail-icon.png|Turbo (Turbo) Speed (Sky High) Profil.jpg|Speed (Sky High) Rosebud_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, RoseBud (Super Buddies) possessed the abillity of Super Speed Quick Chuck.png|Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) uses his enhanced speed to move very fast for a split second. Quicksilver1.gif|Ouicksilver (Avengers: Age of Ultron) Quicksilver.gif|Pietro Maximoff (X-Men: Days of Future Past) File:LEGO_Flash.jpeg|Flash (Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash) running at greater speed while powered by the Speed Force Nexus. Dash Parr Running.gif|Dash Parr (The Incredibles) Mythology/Folklore Hermes.jpg|Hermes (Greek Mythology) is the fastest god in all of Olympus. 7-league-boots.png|The Seven League boots (English Folklore) allowed whoever wore them to take strides of seven leagues in one step. Cartoons XLR8 Running.jpg|XLR8 (Ben 10) can run really fast. Herbert running.jpg|Herbert (Family Guy) has unusual speed for a old man, being able to chase two boys on bicycles at full speed Speedy-sylvester1.jpg|Speedy Gonzales out running Sylvester. Rainbow Dash Sonic Rainboom.jpg|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Series) is often regarded as the fastest flier in Equestria, and truth be told she is. She is able to fly at speeds fast enough to create tornadoes and perform her most venerated move, the Sonic Rainboom. Fili-Second.png|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Series), as Fili-Second. Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) hunter.png|Atlanta (Class of the Titans) Chase_Young.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) moving at supernatural speeds. Alopex(tmntnick).png|Alopex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (2012 TV series) The quickster.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants), as The Quickster. Vlcsnap-2012-07-06-14h45m18s117.png|Joan Jet (Fairly Odd Parents) Road_Rovers_Hunter_7779.jpg|Thanks to the Transdogrifer, Hunter (Road Rovers) can move at incredible speeds Fuli-clip.png|Fuli (The Lion Guard) Sapphire.gif|Sapphire (Steven Universe) Enhanced Speed - Catboy.png|Conner/Catboy (PJ Masks) Uses Super Cat Speed to Run Faster. Fancy Feet 1.png|Fancy Feet (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to run at superhuman speed. Television velocidad.jpg|Veronica (Los Protegidos) Stephanie-infobox.png|Stephanie (No Ordinary Family) can run over 60,000 miles per hour. AngelSuperSpeed.gif|Angel (Angel) uses his vampire speed glory super speed spiral.gif|Glorificus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can run so fast she appears as a fast moving blur. Anigifsuperspeedwitch.gif|Mitchell Haines (Charmed) had a hyper speed. Buster-red.png|Red Buster (Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) clark.gif|Clark Kent (Smallville) daphne.gif|Daphne Millbrook (Heroes) Billy_Thunderman_Speed_Thundermans.gif|Billy Thunderman (The Thundermans) Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can "run" with super speed using one of his 111 tricks. Web Animation File:Ruby Tailwind.gif|Ruby Rose (RWBY) can move at speeds through the use of her semblance. File:Cyborneer.jpg|Due to being a Cyborg, Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) is faster than the average person and can dodge most attacks with ease. File:Reaper Speed Showcase.gif|As a Shinigami, Reaper (TF2 Freak) is extremely fast and uses it both for combat and getting to destinations much quicker. File:Soul Scout.png|Soul Scout (TF2 Freak) is able to outrun most incoming attacks like gunfire. File:Troopers.png|All Troopers (TF2 Freak) are much faster than normal humans, allowing them to get to destinations quicker, outrun opponents and avoid incoming attacks. Other Segata_Sanshiro_speed.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) outrunning a speed skater on bare feet. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transportation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries